


Пробуждение

by ResidentTrickster



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Mystery, Romance, Surreal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:06:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3975769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResidentTrickster/pseuds/ResidentTrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Теона отдают на воспитание Станнису, и все с самого начала идет не так.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пробуждение

**Author's Note:**

> AU: когда Теона отдают на воспитание, ему тринадцать, а не десять лет (289 год). Ренли старше своего каноничного возраста примерно на пять лет.

**Название:** Пробуждение  
**Автор:** resident trickster  
**Бета:** net-i-ne-budet, Машшкъ, Elvira_faery  
**Задание:** драма  
**Размер:** миди (~ 12 600 тыс. слов)  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Станнис Баратеон/Теон Грейджой, Давос Сиворт, Селиса Баратеон, Мелисандра Асшайская, Роберт Баратеон, Джон Аррен  
**Жанр:** слэш, драма, мистика, романс  
**Рейтинг:** R

— Вечером начнется шторм, — негромко сказал Станнис, вглядываясь в темно-серое небо. Он приоткрыл ставни, и в комнате солоно запахло морем и надвигающейся грозой. — Тебе лучше поспешить, если не хочешь погостить у меня еще несколько дней.

— Кто вообще захочет оставаться здесь надолго по своей воле? — беззлобно хохотнул Роберт. Станнис поморщился: брат, кажется, совсем не давал себе труда задуматься о том, как обидно звучат его слова. 

“Конечно, Ренли бы не захотел жить здесь добровольно, — мысленно отметил Станнис, нарочно делая себе еще больнее. — Поэтому нужно было сослать сюда меня. Я не спорил, я подчинился, потому что это мой долг — подчиняться королю”. 

— Однако я не уеду, пока ты не сделаешь то, о чем я прошу, — продолжил Роберт властным тоном. Он медленно обходил вокруг огромного Расписного стола в центре комнаты, барабаня пальцами по потемневшей от времени столешнице. — Не заставляй меня приказывать.

Станнис недовольно дернул плечами. Как будто Роберт умел просить! Все и всегда вертелось вокруг его желаний, с самого детства. Теперь же, став королем, брат получил право настаивать на всех своих прихотях, и, видят боги, это было отвратительно и несправедливо. 

Повисла тишина, нарушаемая лишь треском дров в очаге. 

— Как же у тебя здесь темно! — неожиданно воскликнул Роберт. — Будто ночь на дворе.

В Палате Расписного стола стены были из черного камня, и оттого здесь царил полумрак и в самые ясные дни. Впрочем, солнце было редким гостем на Драконьем Камне. Даже долгим летом дождь иной раз шел днями и ночами, без перерыва. Станнису это было по душе: изнуряющая жара вызывала у него невыносимую головную боль.

— Приказать принести еще свечей?

— Не утруждай себя. Я надеюсь скоро покинуть этот твой склеп, — Роберт помолчал и прибавил неожиданно мягко:  
— Ну же, соглашайся, брат. Перестань упрямиться, показал характер — и полно. Кто с этим справится, как не ты? Что бы ты себе ни придумал, я не стану тебя неволить, но мне и в самом деле нужна твоя помощь.

На миг Станнису показалось, что он ослышался. Не в привычках Роберта было утруждать себя уговорами, когда хватало и приказа. Но он просил, или же делал вид. Как бы то ни было, искушение отказать, отомстив этим за годы пренебрежения, было очень велико. 

Беда в том, что отказать Станнис не мог. Он прекрасно знал, что и на этот раз не получит за свою услугу ничего, но глупое детское желание выслужиться перед старшим братом до сих пор имело над ним некоторую власть. 

— Отчего бы тебе не попросить своего приятеля Старка? — сухо спросил Станнис, нарочно оттягивая момент неизбежного согласия. 

— У Неда слишком доброе сердце, — Роберт улыбнулся, как и всегда, когда вспоминал о лучшем друге. — Он воспитает эту наглую каракатицу, как родного сына. Мне же требуется, чтобы Грейджой не забывал, кто он на самом деле. Нужен человек, который способен отрубить ему голову в случае необходимости. Я знаю, что твоя рука не дрогнет.

Это было сомнительной похвалой: Станнис вовсе не считал себя жестоким. Отобрать у бунтовщика Бейлона Грейджоя единственного оставшегося в живых сына было справедливым и неизбежным решением, но держать мальчишку в постоянном страхе смерти казалось неправильным. Как ни крути, сын не был виноват в преступлениях отца.

— Мне нужен кто-то сильный духом, — Роберт подошел ближе и заглянул брату в глаза. — Пожалуйста, сделай это для меня. Обещаю, что больше ни о чем не попрошу. 

Станнис скривился и ничего не ответил, но брат и без слов все понял. Его взгляд прояснился, а на лицо вернулось привычное самоуверенное выражение. Хлопнув Станниса по плечу, Роберт широким шагом подошел к двери, выглянул в коридор и крикнул:  
— Привести сюда Грейджоя!

***

Заложник оказался старше, чем Станнис ожидал — или же он просто забыл, как выглядят подростки. Ренли давно вырос, а у него самого была лишь полугодовалая дочь, слабая, чудом выжившая после серой хвори. Станнис старался видеть ее как можно реже, чтобы не думать еще и об этой своей неудаче.

— Знакомься, Грейджой, это лорд Станнис Баратеон, — важно сказал Роберт. — Теперь ты будешь жить у него в замке. 

Мальчишка, черноволосый и смуглый, ничего не ответил и не поклонился, а лишь мрачно глядел себе под ноги. Одет он был совсем просто, в штаны и рубаху из грубой серой ткани, и не верилось, что это сын самого Бейлона Грейджоя, а не безвестного рыбака. Впрочем, Станнис знал, что роскошь на Железных Островах не в почете, и знатный человек там вполне мог выглядеть как простолюдин. В некотором смысле он чувствовал в себе нечто родственное этому обычаю: то, как пестро и вычурно наряжались южные лорды, вызывало брезгливое отторжение.

— Если твой отец будет скверно себя вести, лорд Станнис отрубит тебе голову, — Роберт усмехнулся и потрепал мальчишку по волосам. Тот поднял темные глаза, и в них отразилась такая всепоглощающая и одновременно беспомощная злость, что Станнису стало не по себе. Было в юном Грейджое что-то смутно опасное. Наверное, дело было во взгляде, слишком дерзком и непокорном.

— Пожалуй, оставлю вас, — Роберт явно опасался, что Станнис передумает. — Провожать меня не нужно, не заблужусь. Надеюсь скоро увидеть тебя в Королевской Гавани, братец. Нам не хватает тебя в Малом Совете, да и турнир в честь нашей победы нельзя пропускать. 

Впервые за многие годы они неловко обнялись на прощание. 

— Только не упусти его, как Таргариенов, — шепнул Роберт на ухо, и Станнис в очередной раз почувствовал себя униженным. Что бы он ни сделал, как бы себя ни проявил, брат будет упрямо помнить тот единственный раз, когда его доверие не было оправдано. Понимать это было больно; под ребрами неприятно тянуло. 

— Напомни, как тебя зовут? — спросил Станнис у мальчишки, когда шаги Роберта и его свиты стихли в гулких коридорах замка.

— Теон, — тихо ответил тот, подняв взгляд. 

Станнис уже видел похожие нахальные глаза, много лет назад. Правда, Ренли еще и улыбался без конца, широко и весело.

“Не упусти его”, — голос Роберта все еще звенел в ушах.

— Вот что, Теон, — имя казалось похожим на тихий шорох волн о прибрежную гальку, — тебе придется подождать, пока я отдам некоторые распоряжения. Твой приезд был несколько неожиданным.

— Да, милорд, — голос у мальчишки уже начал ломаться и звучал надтреснуто.

Кивнув, Станнис вышел из комнаты и, поколебавшись, запер за собой дверь. 

“Не упусти его”.

***

К вечеру Станнис чувствовал себя совершенно вымотанным. Воистину, выиграть войну было проще, чем отдать тьму мелких бытовых распоряжений касательно Грейджоя! Разумеется, можно было оставить все на усмотрение слуг, но тяга к контролю давила иной раз сильнее, чем чувство долга. Станнис только сейчас осознал, как сильно ему не хватает Давоса, что пребывал в своем замке на Мысе Гнева: на него одного можно было смело переложить хотя бы часть забот.

Когда Теон был препровожден в спальню на самом верху безымянной башни, Станнис наконец и сам смог уединиться в своих покоях. Раздевшись и закрыв глаза, он лежал в кровати, вспоминая зачем-то, как жадно Теон вглядывался в мутно-голубую морскую даль за узким окном своей комнаты. Будто ждал чего-то. 

Сон все не шел, и Станнис уставился в темный потолок. В усталой голове всплывали обрывки историй, что няньки рассказывают наивным детям. Говорят, на Севере обычно придумывают сказки про варгов и Иных. Тем же, кто родился у моря, рассказывают совсем другое.

Как же звали их с Робертом няньку, совсем старую, с ослепительно белыми волосами? Станнис уже не помнил. 

“На Железных островах живут колдуны, опаснее которых не сыскать на всем свете, — он словно наяву слышал неторопливый старческий голос, что убаюкивал его в детстве. — Самые отчаянные приносят кровавые жертвы безжалостному Штормовому богу, и тот помогает им творить дела темные и злые. Вместо крови у них в жилах течет морская вода, а сердце костяное, как ракушка, оттого и не бьется”. 

За окном начинался шторм.

***

Станнису снилось, будто он тонет. Его горло сжало что-то влажное и склизкое, оно тянуло вниз, в темные воды. Задыхаясь, Станнис пытался вырваться, но напрасно: сила, что тащила его на дно, превосходила человеческую. Толща воды перед глазами искрилась от солнечных бликов, и отчаянно хотелось зацепиться за этот умирающий свет, выплыть, вырваться…

Посреди ночи Станниса разбудил скрип двери и тихие шаги в темноте. Некоторое время он лежал, не шевелясь, и пытался выровнять дыхание. Сердце стучало в горле, ладони были отвратительно липкими от холодного пота. 

— Вы не спите? — осторожно спросила Селиса. — Простите, что побеспокоила.

Станнис поморщился: меньше всего он ожидал увидеть в своей спальне законную супругу. Они с самого начала условились спать порознь, и обоих, кажется, это вполне устраивало. Их брак нельзя было назвать сколько-нибудь счастливым, и больная дочь как будто разъединила супругов еще сильнее. 

Приняв молчание за приглашение, Селиса бесшумно скинула домашние туфли, легла рядом и шепнула на ухо:  
— Спасибо вам, милорд. Этому замку не хватало жизни. Я присмотрю за Теоном в ваше отсутствие. 

Поначалу Станнис не сообразил, за что его так горячо благодарят — и сильно удивился, когда наконец понял. Зная неласковый нрав Селисы, он был почти уверен, что та едва ли обрадуется навязанному пленнику. 

— Перестань, женщина, — видят боги, Станнис не хотел сердиться, но жена раздражала его даже в темноте. Ее запах, ее прикосновения, то, как она крепко прижималась — все это будило почти физическое отвращение. Весь день он старательно избегал Селису и неизбежных объяснений, но прогнать ее сейчас было бы слишком грубо. 

— Я сделал это не для твоего удовольствия, а лишь потому, что мне приказали, — сухо сказал Станнис, потянув на себя одеяло. — Грейджой — наш заложник, не следует привязываться к нему. Он тебе не сын. 

— Да, но… — Селиса запнулась на полуслове.

— Здесь есть кому присмотреть за ним, я уже отдал все нужные распоряжения. Запомни раз и навсегда: Теон Грейджой — не твоя забота. 

Селиса сдавленно всхлипнула. На миг Станнису стало жаль ее: родив только одну дочь, да и то едва живую, она явно чувствовала себя неполноценной и пыталась заполнить эту пустоту хоть чем-то.

Наверное, Станнис был плохим мужем. 

— Я рожу вам еще много сыновей, — невпопад сказала Селиса. Она неловко коснулась ладонью его щеки, и в этом жесте было больше обреченности, чем ласки.

— Я верю, — произнес Станнис, глядя в темноту. — Поговорим об этом после. Сегодня выдался непростой день, и я хотел бы выспаться, если позволишь.

Селиса отстранилась будто бы с некоторым облегчением.

— Разумеется, милорд. С вашего позволения, я вас оставлю. 

Когда дверь с тягучим скрипом захлопнулась, Станнис мгновенно уснул, и наутро был не вполне уверен, являлся ли ночной разговор сном или явью.

***

Тянуть с отъездом в Королевскую Гавань было бессмысленно. Столица отвращала Станниса своей вычурностью и помпезностью, но и на Драконьем Камне он не чувствовал себя как дома. С появлением Теона стало будто еще неуютнее: Станнис ощущал его присутствие, непривычное и чужеродное, хотя виделись они крайне редко. Тем удивительнее было, что все прочие обитатели замка, кажется, прониклись к мальчишке вполне искренней симпатией. Мейстер Крессен хвалил Теона за исключительную память и удивительно аккуратный почерк, во время трапез Селиса сажала его рядом с собой и подкладывала кусочки повкуснее, и даже высокомерный Акселл Флорент приветливо улыбался ему.

Это всеобщее помешательство раздражало. Станнис смотрел на Грейджоя и видел диковатого мальчишку, совершенно чужого и ненужного здесь. Что бы ни придумали себе окружающие, Станнис не собирался проявлять к нему больше сердечности и участия, чем приписывал долг. Нельзя было допустить, чтобы вокруг шептались, будто на Драконьем Камне несправедливо обращаются с заложником благородных кровей. Кроме еды и одежды, Теон Грейджой получит достойное образование и научится владеть оружием, как подобает будущему королю Железных островов. О душевной же близости и речи не шло.

Дни перед отъездом текли невыносимо медленно. Шторм все не заканчивался, и, глядя на темное неспокойное море, Станнис все чаще думал, что боги гневаются на него. Впрочем, это ощущение было далеко не новым.

***

Однажды, стоя на галерее, Станнис смотрел, как под руководством мастера по оружию Грейджой неловко упражняется с мечом. У железнорожденных сложились особые оружейные традиции, и было видно, что мальчишка привык к коротким ножам. Но упрямства ему было не занимать, и постепенно движения и замахи становились все увереннее. Станнису подумалось вдруг, что глупо учить драться того, кто однажды может выступить против тебя самого. Впрочем, разрешать Грейджою праздно шататься по замку было бы еще глупее.

Рядом послышался заливистый перезвон колокольчиков. Станнис стиснул зубы: из всех известных ему шутов Пестряк был самым раздражающим. Бессмыслицы, которые он в избытке извергал из себя, не могли никого рассмешить – разве что напугать.

— На дне морском живут люди, у которых внутри одни чернила, как у каракатиц, — таинственным тоном сообщил Пестряк. — Утащат на дно — и нет тебя. Я знаю, я-то знаю.

Сердце кольнуло неприятным предчувствием. Как будто и это тоже было во сне: черные расплывающиеся пятна в ледяной соленой воде, путы на руках и ногах, чей-то тихий вкрадчивый голос у самого уха, шепчущий нелепицу. Станнис моргнул, и морок рассеялся.

Колокольчики уже звенели где-то вдалеке: Пестряк умел перемещаться с удивительной для своей комплекции быстротой. 

Следующим утром бесконечный шторм наконец-то закончился.

***

Каждую ночь до отъезда Станнису снился один и тот же кошмар: отблески солнца на водной глади, соль во рту, что-то склизкое на горле и ощущение полной беспомощности. Как только он приехал в Королевскую Гавань, странные сны прекратились. Дел было невпроворот, и Станнис вовсе забыл о своем заложнике: попытки хоть немного заинтересовать Роберта королевскими обязанностями отнимали все время и силы. Лишь один раз, когда Давос приехал навестить его, они вдруг заговорили о Грейджое. Станнис рассказал все с самого начала, только о странных снах умолчал.

— Вы правильно поступили, милорд, — сказал Давос, выслушав до конца. — Ваш брат сделал удивительно верный выбор, оставив заложника вам. 

— Я поступил глупо, сир, — Станнис покачал головой. — Не нужно мне лгать, чтобы утешить. Мой драгоценный брат снова решил свои трудности за мой счет. Но не будем об этом снова, — он помолчал. — Грейджою нужна достойная компания сверстников. Не изнеженных сынков лордов, а честных людей. Твои старшие сыновья, кажется, уже достаточно взрослые?

Давос кивнул.

— Привези их на Драконий Камень. Это будет полезно и им, и Грейджою.

— Почту за честь. Думаю, мои сыновья с ним подружатся. 

Станнис раздраженно поморщился: Давос как будто не верил в его безразличие к судьбе Грейджоя.

— Я не отец этому мальчишке и не брат. Моя задача — хранить его жизнь, пока это нужно нашему королю, а в случае необходимости казнить, — холодно процедил Станнис. — Вот и все.

— Говорят, что сын не платит за грехи отца, — осторожно заметил Давос.

— Говорят, что младший сын не наследует вперед старшего, — ядовито парировал Станнис, хотя и сам придерживался того же мнения. — Много чего говорят, и не все из этого правда. Исполни, как я сказал, и поскорее. Не хочу, чтобы Селиса окончательно избаловала его. 

Давос явно хотел что-то возразить, но смолчал, и Станнис был ему за это благодарен.

***

На Драконьем камне Станнис отсутствовал почти год.

Перед отъездом из Королевской Гавани они с Робертом вдрызг разругались, и никто не собирался мириться первым. Станнис понимал, что смертельно устал от этой бессмысленной борьбы. Брат был глух к любым разумным предложениям: его интересовали лишь пиры и турниры, а считать деньги он так и не выучился. Самым обидным казалось то, что никто, кроме Станниса, не смел спорить с королем открыто. Словно другие не видели, что творится — но они, несомненно, видели. Безусловно, лестью и прочими подлостями от Роберта можно было добиться большего, нежели честностью, однако Станнису это претило. 

Селиса вышла встретить его во внутренний двор, будто и в самом деле соскучилась. Она явно старалась приодеться, но даже нарядное серое с синим платье не сделало из нее красавицу. Впрочем, Станнис едва взглянул на жену: все его внимание было приковано к тому, кто стоял рядом с ней. 

Теон Грейджой вырос и носил теперь волосы до плеч, но возмутило Станниса другое. Мальчишка был одет как лорд, в черные и золотые цвета дома Грейджоев, а на его груди переливался вышитый кракен.

— Тебе мало одной дочери? Зачем ты разодела его, как девку? — прошипел Станнис вместо положенного приветствия. — Что это за наряд?

— Милорд, — Селиса опустила глаза, — я подумала, что в этом нет ничего дурного, и…

— Ваша леди-жена вовсе не виновата, — встрял Теон. Он улыбался до того сияюще, что его захотелось ударить. — Я и не думал оскорбить вас своим видом.

Совсем другое читалась в его насмешливых темных глазах. 

— Надень что-то более подобающее, Грейджой, — приказал Станнис. — А после мы с тобой поговорим.

— Подобающее для чего, милорд? — спросил Теон, прищурившись.

— Для того, кто в любой день должен быть готов к смерти, — Станнис не отвел взгляд. — Или к чему-то похуже, чем смерть.

Теона это немного напугало. По крайней мере, ушел он не споря.

***

Станнис нетерпеливо дожидался Теона в Палате Расписного стола: следовало поставить мальчишку на место, раз и навсегда, и поскорее. Заставить бояться – или хотя бы слушаться. Станнис давно привык к тому, что не вызывает у людей любви. Уважение и подчинение были вполне пристойной заменой. Теон не первый позволял себе дерзости и насмешки, но, видят боги, он находился совсем не в том положении, чтобы демонстрировать свой дурной характер.

— Вы хотели видеть меня, милорд? — дверь почти бесшумно открылась, и Теон зашел в комнату. Он улыбался, как ни в чем не бывало. 

— Я вижу, ты не спешил, — сквозь зубы ответил Станнис. Даже в простой невзрачной одежде Грейджой умудрялся выглядеть лордом. И куда только делся озлобленный диковатый мальчишка, которого силой привезли на Драконий Камень?

Кажется, Станнис отсутствовал в своих землях слишком долго, и Селиса неподобающе избаловала пленника. 

— Вы не велели мне торопиться, — парировал Теон, высоко задрав подбородок. 

— Если будешь дерзить, я прикажу уложить тебя спать в темнице на голом полу, — Станнис стиснул зубы. — Как тебе это понравится?

Кажется, угроза подействовала: по красивому лицу Теона пробежала тень.

— Вы позвали меня, чтобы пугать? – резко спросил он. 

— Отнюдь, — Станнис покачал головой. — Чтобы напомнить о твоем истинном положении и узнать, чему ты научился за время моего отсутствия.

Повисло давящее молчание. Слышно было, как за окном глухо свистит ветер.

— Что ж, начнем, — Станнис холодно посмотрел на Теона. — Начнем с совсем простого. Расскажи мне об Эйгоне Завоевателе.

— Что? – тот недоуменно моргнул.

— Карта перед тобой, — Станнис указал на огромный стол. — Рассказывай. Покажи, чему научил тебя мейстер Крессен.

— А вам-то это зачем? 

Теон явно не хотел слушаться по-хорошему, и это очень раздражало. Станнис всегда выходил из себя, когда Ренли спорил с ним, и теперь история повторялась.

— Ну, правда же, зачем вам учить меня? Вы все равно отрубите мне голову, — Теон небрежно пожал плечами. — Рано или поздно мой отец взбунтуется, и вы не станете меня щадить. Так какая разница, что я знаю об Эйгоне Завоевателе? Без головы в этих знаниях мало толку. 

Дерзкая ухмылка, что сопровождала эти слова, стала последней каплей. Резко встав со своего места, Станнис подошел совсем близко и со всей силы ударил Теона по щеке. 

— Да, я отрублю твою пустую голову, если потребуется, — прошипел он. — Но, возможно, однажды ты станешь править Железными островами и, видят боги, хотя бы раз этому проклятому месту должен достаться не очередной вздорный дурак. А теперь рассказывай, Грейджой. Не испытывай мое терпение снова.

Теон прижал ладонь к щеке и посмотрел на Станниса удивленно и обиженно. Он явно не понимал до конца, за что с ним так поступили.

“Избалованный дурной мальчишка”, — подумал Станнис, возвращаясь на свое место во главе стола. Магическим образом вся его злость словно испарилась от одного удара, и было даже несколько неловко за эту вспышку ярости. Он хорошо знал о своем запальчивом нраве и потратил много времени на то, чтобы научиться держать себя в руках.

— Все началось, когда пала древняя Валирия, — негромко заговорил Теон, собравшись с мыслями. — После этого события род Таргариенов обосновался здесь, — он подошел к Станнису и указал на Драконий Камень. 

Когда темные длинные волосы мазнули по лицу, Станнис от неожиданности дернулся в сторону. Теон словно нарочно склонился над картой так, чтобы невзначай прикоснуться.

– Армия Эйгона Таргариена была совсем небольшой, но он обладал драконами, да и разобщенные королевства Вестероса не были способны к достойному сопротивлению, — продолжил он совершенно спокойно. — К тому же не все из королевства были настроены воевать. Например, Речные земли…

Дальше Станнис слушал вполуха. Физический контакт, даже самый незначительный, вызывал у него чувство брезгливости, и не было средства лучше, чтобы сбить его с толку. Мог ли Грейджой догадаться об этом? Станнис вдруг вспомнил свои странные сны, о которых почти позабыл в Королевской Гавани, и почувствовал себя в высшей степени неуютно.

— Милорд? — окликнул его Теон. — Все хорошо?

— А?.. Да, конечно, продолжай, — Станнис неловко кивнул, стараясь не думать о том, как выглядит со стороны. — Я слушаю тебя.

Парень говорил складно, почти не запинаясь, что вызывало смутную досаду.

— Что ж, неплохо, — неохотно признал Станнис. — Рассказываешь хорошо, но путаешься в карте, — придирка была не лишена оснований. — Это недопустимо.

— Прошу прощения, милорд, — судя по довольному лицу, Теон услышал только похвалу.

— Я исправлю это. В этом замке нет никого, кто разбирался бы в картах лучше меня, поэтому по вечерам, когда я позову, ты будешь приходить сюда. Тебе ясно? 

— Да, милорд.

Станнис не понимал себя. Он мог бы поручить обучение Теона Давосу. Он мог приказать это кому угодно. Да и, откровенно говоря, не так уж плохо мальчишка отвечал. Но необъяснимый душевный порыв заставил Станниса взять дело в свои руки, и теперь поздно было отказываться. 

— Грейджой, еще одно. 

Теон вполоборота замер на пороге

— Да, милорд? 

В вечернем свете его кожа казалось золотистой, и Станнис вскользь подумал о том, зачем вообще такая красота дается мужчинам — им от нее никакого проку. 

— Сделай что-нибудь со своими волосами. Перевяжи лентой, а лучше обрежь.

— Как прикажете, милорд.

Это было очень странное “как прикажете”, насмешливое и как будто снисходительное. Хотя, возможно, Станнису просто почудилось.

***

То, что случилось ночью, казалось продолжением вечернего морока.

Cтанниса разбудило чужое дыхание, горячее и частое. Некоторое время он лежал с закрытыми глазами, надеясь, что это всего лишь часть сна – но ничего не менялось. Кто-то крепко обнимал его за плечи, прижимаясь всем телом. Ощущение было пугающим и незнакомым. Когда шеи коснулись холодные влажные губы, Станнис открыл глаза и резко сел на кровати. Мир вокруг неуловимо изменился: все было на своих местах, но выглядело зыбким, точно подернутым серой дымкой. Станнис внимательно посмотрел на пламя свечи, которую от усталости забыл потушить, и обнаружил, что оно не двигалось.

— Я все еще сплю, — уверенно сказал себе он. – Я просто сплю.

Сзади раздался тихий шорох и короткий смешок. Как это часто бывает во сне, Станнис уже знал, кого увидит, когда обернется. 

— Это уж вам виднее, милорд, — Теон улыбнулся. – Откуда мне знать, спите вы или нет.

Он сидел на кровати в одном исподнем, подобрав под себя длинные ноги. Станнис отвел взгляд. От неясного ощущения близкой, неизбежной катастрофы стало холодно.

— Что тебе нужно, Грейджой?

— Весь вопрос в том, чего вы хотите.

Станнису вдруг заметил, что глаза Теона были мутными и бесцветными, как и все предметы вокруг. 

— Хочу, чтобы тебя здесь не было, — Станнис упрямо не отводил взгляд. – Кем бы ты ни был, уходи.

— Врете, — Теон покачал головой. — Вы сами меня позвали. Я не могу прийти незваным.

— Я не…

— Хорошо, назовем это иначе: вы слишком громко думали обо мне.

— Значит, теперь я забираю свое приглашение, или чем ты там это считаешь. Убирайся! — жестко сказал Станнис. Он запустил руку под подушку и достал нож. 

"Откуда? Его не должно здесь быть", — вихрем пронеслось в голове.

Когда-то давно, еще мальчишкой, Станнис хранил под подушкой нож на случай, если злобные призраки Штормового Предела задумают напасть на него. В итоге он сам об него порезался, пока спал, и Роберт вдоволь посмеялся над глупым братом. Но с тех пор прошли годы, и сейчас Станнис держал не нож под подушкой, а меч под правой рукой. Который, как назло, куда-то исчез.

— Не нужно так делать, — Теон неодобрительно покачал головой и как будто обиженно посмотрел на нож. — И меч не ищите. Я сам уйду. Вы только глаза закройте, а потом откройте, когда дверь хлопнет. 

— С чего мне тебе верить? — Станнис крепче сжал рукоять.

Теон фыркнул так насмешливо и знакомо, словно был самим собой, а не порождением извращенного сна. 

— Закройте глаза, — попросил Теон, наклонившись к самому уху. Его волосы пахли так же, как и наяву — морем и свежим ветром. — Вы же просто спите, чего бояться. 

Станнис подчинился. Он слышал шорох одеяла, затем легкие, почти невесомые шаги, которые резко оборвались. В полной тишине дверь закрылась с неприятно громким хлопком, и Станнис открыл глаза. Морок исчез, все вокруг стало привычно ярким. Свеча почти успела догореть, но света и так хватало. В окно било солнце, словно в разгар лета где-то на юге. Станнис неспешно огляделся: нож исчез, меч был на привычном месте у кровати, а на соседней подушке остался длинный темный волос. Поморщившись, Станнис взял его кончиками пальцев — и наконец-то проснулся по-настоящему.

За окном виднелось рыхлое серое небо; накрапывал мелкий дождь. Станнис чувствовал себя разбитым и усталым: казалось, будто он всю ночь не сомкнул глаз. Но спать, как ни странно, не хотелось. Единственным желанием было как можно скорее увидеть заложника и посмотреть ему в глаза. Убедиться, что существо из сна не имеет никакого отношения к настоящему Грейджою.

Это было похоже на безумие. Станнис не считал себя суеверным дураком, но сейчас вел себя как один из таких. Это раздражало, и оттого он нарочно запретил себе искать с Теоном встречи до самого вечера. Надо было выдержать время и не поддаться надуманному страху. 

Как только небо начало темнеть, Станнис отложил все дела и приказал привести Теона к себе в кабинет. По счастью, долго ждать не пришлось. 

Со вчерашнего дня мальчишку словно подменили: он был молчалив и бледен, не пытался дерзить, и меньше всего походил на развязную дрянь из сна. Глядя на него, Станнис постепенно успокаивался. В самом деле, от усталости могло привидеться еще не такое. 

— Я надеялся, ты их отрежешь, — он пристально посмотрел на перевязанные зеленой лентой волосы.

— Отрежу, если нужно, — Теон равнодушно пожал плечами. Его внезапная покорность удивляла.

— Не трудись, — Станнис подвинул ему письменные принадлежности и прибавил:  
— Начнем с простого. Попробуй по памяти нарисовать карту Железных островов, в самых общих чертах, без подробностей.

Теон коротко кивнул и приступил к заданию. Через некоторое время его руки и лицо покрылись пятнами чернил, волосы растрепались, а щеки чуть покраснели от усердия. Для первого раза у него получалось на удивление сносно: контуры островов вышли четкими и аккуратными, а ошибки были незначительными. 

— Исправлений немного, — Станнис считал подобные комментарии искренней похвалой. — К завтрашнему вечеру сделай более подробную карту. На сегодня свободен.

— Доброй вам ночи, милорд, — Теон поклонился, забрал свое задание и ушел. Он выглядел удивительно безобидным, даже испуганным, и Станнис окончательно поверил в то, что его дурацкий сон ничего не значил.

***

У Теона действительно оказалась неплохая память: он довольно быстро учил карту и почти без ошибок воспроизводил. Сны Станнису больше не снились, ни хорошие, ни плохие, и постепенно он забыл о случившемся. Через пару недель Теон совсем перестал раздражать его. Было в мальчишке что-то располагающее, особенно когда он не дерзил и не важничал. Они даже начали понемногу разговаривать о вещах, не относящихся к картографии.

— Как твои успехи на тренировочном поле? – спросил как-то Станнис. Не то чтобы он не знал: Давос вчера вечером рассказывал, как Грейджой с легкостью побеждает обоих его старших сыновей. 

— Хорошо, милорд, — впервые за долгое время Теон улыбнулся. — Приходите как-нибудь посмотреть, я замечательно стреляю из лука.

“Замечательно, ну надо же”.

— Лук — оружие труса, — бросил Станнис, только чтобы сбить с него спесь.

В глазах Теона мелькнула обида:  
— Я не трус! Кто дал вам право называть меня так? 

Станнис редко чувствовал себя неправым, особенно когда дело касалось слов, а не поступков, но сейчас он как будто и правда перегнул палку. Теон в последнее время вел себя подобающе, и следовало его поощрить. 

— Ты не трус, Грейджой. Я приду посмотреть, как ты стреляешь, — примирительно сказал Станнис. — Обещаю.

— Буду ждать, — Теон мгновенно успокоился и снова заулыбался. Как будто похвала и внимание действительно имели для него значение. Сам Станнис никогда не понимал ценности теплых слов: он был человеком действия, и только. 

Возможно, Теона и правда следовало похвалить. За карты или за то, как он стреляет из своего дурацкого лука. Но не ложью ли будет говорить добрые слова тому, кого однажды, вполне возможно, придется убить? Станнис не знал, что наиболее справедливо в таком случае. Никогда прежде он не стоял перед подобным выбором. 

В остальном же между ними все складывалось спокойно — до того момента, пока Теон не спросил:  
— Вам часто снятся сны, милорд?

Это прозвучало так обыденно, словно они говорили о погоде или планах на урожай.

— Тебе-то какая разница, — сухо ответил Станнис. Полустертые воспоминания о странных видениях снова ожили в памяти. — Если ты закончил с картой Севера, я дам тебе другое задание.

— Я еще не закончил, — Теон отвел взгляд.

Некоторое время они сидели в молчании. Станнис тщетно старался выровнять дыхание.

— Как-то раз мой дядя сказал, будто у меня есть один талант, — проговорил Теон, нанося на карту новые названия.

— Определенно, он не имел в виду картографию, — едко бросил Станнис, вставая со стула и заглядывая ему за плечо. – Дредфорт находится гораздо восточнее. Исправь, только без лишней грязи. 

— Да, милорд, — Теон не спорил. — Я и сам тогда не понял, о чем он. Только сейчас начал догадываться. Знаете, среди железнорожденных, бывает, рождаются колдуны и провидцы…

— Этого сброда и не только среди железнорожденных хватает, — перебил его Станнис. — Я не верю в эту чушь. С чего вдруг ты рассказываешь мне это?

— Я давно хотел рассказать, просто не знал, как. Последнее время мне снятся странные сны, — с пера сорвалась клякса, но Теон, кажется, не заметил. Не мигая, он смотрел на свои испачканные чернилами руки.

“На дне морском живут люди, у которых внутри одни чернила, как у каракатиц”, — некстати вспомнилась глупая шутка Пестряка.

— И какое мне до этого дело? – спросил Станнис грубее, чем хотел.

— Никакого, — Теон покачал головой. Его губы дрогнули. — Мне просто показалось, что вы могли тоже их видеть. Мои сны, те же, что и я.

Сердце забилось, как сумасшедшее.

— Знать не хочу, как ты пришел к таким выводам, — прошипел Станнис. Он ненавидел себя за то, что позволил себе расслабиться и оказался не готовым к такому. 

— Там были вы, — шепот Теона звучал так, словно они стояли совсем близко. 

— Нет. Мне ничего не снится уже много лет, — ответил Станнис скорее самому себе. – Или же я просто не запоминаю. У нас не может быть общих снов, Грейджой. Обратись к мейстеру Крессену, возможно, он придумает, чем тебе помочь. 

— Ясно. Простите мою дерзость.

Теон уткнулся в карту и не проронил больше ни слова.

***

Станнису снилось, как он идет по бесконечным коридорам, темным и узким. Факел в его руке потрескивал, то затухая, то разгораясь снова. Тошнотворно пахло плесенью и чем-то кислым.

Это был Драконий камень, без сомнений, и все же что-то неуловимо изменилось. Потолок будто стал ниже, а лестница вверх казалась бесконечной: старые ступени, рассыпающиеся под ногами, множились с каждым пройденным шагом.

За толстыми стенами гулко шумело море. Станнис неожиданно понял, что лестница, по которой он поднимался, привела его вниз, в пустую темницу. Только из одной камеры доносился шум: кто-то тихо и прерывисто стонал. Сердце сжалось от темного предчувствия. Станнис сделал шаг вперед. Теперь факел, как нарочно, горел ровно, ярко освещая темницу.

В изможденном постаревшем человеке было непросто узнать насмешливого и красивого Теона. Он был подвешен к стене: тонкие руки вывернулись под неестественным углом, ноги не доставали до пола. Лицо и тело покрывали многочисленные шрамы и синяки, застарелые и совсем свежие. Отчего-то Станнис твердо знал, что сотворил это все сам. Вот только зачем, не помнил.

Теон вдруг перестал стонать, открыл глаза и посмотрел на пришедшего поплывшим мутным взглядом:  
— Пришел снова меня мучить? — слова давались ему с явным трудом.

Станнис почувствовал, что сходит с ума. Каждая царапина на теле Теона была ему знакома, но он не понимал, почему. 

— Чего ты натворил, Грейджой? — голос еле слышно дрогнул. — Почему я… 

— Ты сам меня отпустил, — пробормотал Теон, точно не слыша обращенных к нему слов. — Ты знал, что я не вернусь. Убьешь меня скоро, да? — на разбитых губах мелькнула жуткая улыбка. — Ты всегда этого хотел, я знаю. 

Станнису хотелось заткнуть уши. От ощущения неправильности и одновременно неизбежности происходящего бросало в холод. 

— Это случится сегодня? — в глазах Теона мелькнула осмысленность. – Сегодня ты сожжешь меня? Тюремщики сказали, что красная женщина приказала убить меня именно так. 

— Красная женщина? — Станнис не мог вспомнить подобную в своем окружении. 

— Красивая и красная. Она сказала как-то, что у меня черное подлое сердце, а вместо крови чернила, как у каракатицы. Что я родился предателем, — Теон хрипло рассмеялся, дрожа всем телом.

— Что ты сделал? — спросил Станнис, не в силах отвести взгляд. 

— Зачем ты все время это спрашиваешь? Ты же знаешь, — Теон скривился. — Каждую ночь приходишь и спрашиваешь, что я сделал. Иногда мне кажется, что даже когда я умру, ты будешь приходить и спрашивать, спрашивать, спрашивать… До самого конца времен. Лучше бы ты молча избивал меня, как раньше. 

Станнис ничего не ответил. Ему казалось, будто из жизни убрали целый кусок и заменили его новым, незнакомым и чуждым. Даже если бы Бейлон Грейджой снова взбунтовался, Станнис не стал бы так поступать с его сыном, он бы убил его быстро и чисто. Отрубил бы голову, как и обещал Роберту. И кто такая красная женщина, и что значит это загадочное: “Ты сам отпустил меня”? 

Происходящее меньше и меньше походило на сон. Все казалось слишком реальным – шум штормовых волн за стеной, жар от факела, удушливый запах немытого тела.

— Я соблазнил тебя, а потом предал, — тихо проговорил Теон. — Попытался взять Драконий Камень, но проиграл и попал к тебе в плен. Вот и все мои преступления, их вполне достаточно для казни. Но ты сам меня отпустил, ты помнишь?

— Я ничего не помню, — слова слетели с языка прежде, чем Станнис успел их обдумать. 

— Жаль, — Теон опустил голову и прибавил едва слышно:  
— Я бы тоже так хотел.

Станнис почувствовал себя как никогда запутавшимся. Грейджой определенно не лгал, но и поверить ему не получалось. "Соблазнил и предал", — первое казалось гораздо менее вероятным, чем второе. Станнис попытался представить, как подобное могло произойти, но даже мысли о таком, пусть и во сне, были стыдными. 

Внезапный порыв сквозняка затушил факел. В темноте мерцали золотистые искорки потухшего пламени, и Станнис осознал вдруг, что не спит. Он был один в собственной постели. На светло-лиловом утреннем небе догорали бледные звезды.

Станнис сел и потер виски. В последний раз настолько дурно и муторно было, когда Роберт в шутку напоил его, совсем еще мальчишку, неразбавленным вином. В то кошмарное похмельное утро Станнис поклялся, что никогда не будет пить, и до сегодняшнего дня у него не было соблазна нарушить данное себе слово. Если верить Роберту, вино дарует забвение и легкость. И то и другое сейчас не помешало бы.

Некстати вспомнился другой сон: тот, в котором едва одетый Теон лежал рядом, на этой кровати, и смотрел неживыми глазами. Станнис до боли стиснул зубы. Отчаянно хотелось пойти к Теону и вытрясти из него все, что он скрывал и о чем умалчивал. Но представил, как глупо будет выглядеть, вновь начиная разговор, который недавно пресек — и передумал. С некоторыми трудностями приходится справляться самому. По нелепой причуде судьбы таковых на долю Станниса выпало слишком много. 

Следующей ночью ему приснился тот же сон.

***

На галерее было ветрено и прохладно: осень постепенно вступала в свои права, и особенного тепла теперь даже ждать не стоило.

— Молодцы, стараются, — отметил Давос, с высоты наблюдая за тем, как его сыновья и Теон упражняются в стрельбе из лука.

Станнис ничего не ответил. Последнее время они с Давосом почти не разговаривали, словно нарочно избегая друг друга. Станнис опасался, что все тайные мысли о Грейджое станут явными. Давос же хорошо чувствовал его настроение и не навязывался. Но молчание терзало все сильнее с каждым кошмарным сном. 

— Скажи мне, сир, — Станнис помолчал, пытаясь подобрать слова, но все они казались глупыми и неподходящими, — ты веришь в нечисть? В морок, проклятья и тому подобное?

— Верю, — не колеблясь, ответил Давос. — Отчего ж не верить. Моряки — народ суеверный, вы и сами знаете.

— Знаю, — Станнис кивнул. – Я, собственно, вот о чем хотел у тебя спросить…

Он осекся на полуслове, вдруг засмотревшись на Теона. Что-то смутно тревожащее было в той нечеловеческой легкости, с которой он выпускал стрелу за стрелой. Станнису на миг показалось, будто он снова провалился в сон. Пришлось незаметно ущипнуть себя за руку: боль немного отрезвляла.

— Странные они все-таки, эти железные люди, — заметил Давос, словно услышав мысли Станниса. – Выглядят вроде как мы, но внутри совсем другие.

— О чем ты?

— Сам толком не понимаю, — Давос покачал головой. – Взять Теона: он хороший парень, сообразительный, а что дури много в голове, так это пройдет. С мальчишками моими дружит, улыбается всегда. И все-таки… — он помолчал. — Не знаю, как лучше сказать. Глаза у него нехорошие, жадные больно. Он как вечно голодный звереныш, только ему не еда нужна.

— А что же ему нужно?

— Неведомый их разберет, этих железнорожденных. 

“Звереныш хочет, чтобы его все любили”, — произнес Станнис про себя и сам удивился этим мыслям. С чего ему пришел на ум именно такой ответ?

— Вспомнилось тут, к слову. Был у меня приятель один, еще в старые времена, — задумчиво протянул Давос. 

— Контрабандист? — безжалостно уточнил Станнис. 

— Контрабандист, — подтвердил Давос. – Истории о всякой нечисти любил. Рассказывал раз, как приплыл на Старый Вик и встретил там девчонку-тюленя. Вернее, так дело было: он увидел, как одна красавица в море купалась, а на берегу тюленья шкура лежала. Ну, он смекнул, что к чему, да и стащил эту шкуру. А ночью к нему на корабль пришла та красавица и взмолилась: “Верни мне мою шкуру, что хочешь для тебя сделаю”. Приятель мой, понятное дело, своего не упустил, и… 

Давос осекся, наткнувшись на напряженный взгляд Станниса.

— А что потом случилось с этим твоим приятелем? – тихо спросил тот. Стало вдруг очень холодно, то ли от ветра, то ли от предчувствия скверного конца истории. 

— В море сгинул, — Давос пожал плечами. — В тот год много штормов было, так что никто особенно не удивился. Жалко его, славный ведь малый, и голос у него хороший был, петь любил. Болтали, конечно, что утащила его та девчонка-перевертыш на морское дно с русалками пировать, ну да как это проверить, — он помолчал. — Так что вы хотели спросить у меня, милорд? Совсем я вас заболтал. Сам не знаю, что нашло.

— Ничего, — Станнис покачал головой. После услышанного говорить о своих снах хотелось еще меньше прежнего. — Пустяк. Я вниз спущусь, посмотрю, как твои сыновья из лука стреляют. Ты со мной не ходи, не смущай их. 

Он быстро ушел, чувствуя на себе тревожный взгляд Давоса.

***

Теон стрелял по мишеням азартно, без единого промаха. Темные волосы растрепались, на раскрасневшемся лице сияла улыбка. Станнис поморщился: при нем Грейджой никогда так не улыбался. Ну, еще бы, ведь возня с картами была и вполовину не так интересна.

— Говорят, ты продал душу своему морскому богу, чтобы так стрелять, — хмуро протянул Дейл, старший сын Давоса. Он с завистью наблюдал за отточенными движениями и меткими выстрелами.

— А еще — что ты колдун, — Аллард, его младший брат, смотрел на Теона восторженно. 

— Правду говорят, — тот рассмеялся, опустив лук. — И про проданную душу, и про колдуна. Вот рассержусь и превращу Дейла в тюленя. Он такой скучный, что никто даже не заметит разницы.

Станнис застыл за колонной: подслушивать чужие разговоры было непорядочно и подло, но ноги точно прилипли к земле. Мальчишки были слишком увлечены своим спором и явно не заметили его.

— А ну, не задавайся! Может, с луком ты и лучше меня, но не с мечом! — воскликнул Дейл, сжимая кулаки. 

— И чем же ты собираешься держать меч, когда станешь тюленем? — насмешливо парировал Теон.

— Будет уже, не дразни его, — вступился Аллард. — Чего вы вечно препираетесь!

— Он сам ко мне полез, — Теон пожал плечами и спросил вдруг:  
— Кстати, Аллард, пойдешь со мной сегодня вечером с девчонками знакомиться?

Он даже не трудился говорить тише, и похабная ухмылочка не оставляла никаких сомнений относительно того, кем были эти “девчонки”. Станнис ненавидел шлюх, но истребить эту мерзость до конца не смог даже в собственных владениях. Любые запреты бессильны, пока есть люди, готовые платить за подобные удовольствия. Интересно, кстати, где Грейджой раздобыл достаточно денег на подобное, уж не выпросил ли у Селисы? Эта глупая женщина по-прежнему была слишком добра к нему.

Аллард тем временем покраснел и буркнул:  
— Пойду. 

— Вот и молодец. Встретимся где обычно, как стемнеет. И ты давай с нами, — Теон хлопнул Дейла по плечу. — Что за радость одному сидеть и киснуть.

— Не хочу, — тот упрямо мотнул головой.

— Да все ты хочешь, — Теон снисходительно фыркнул. — Ты бы подумал, что делать будешь, если эта твоя раскрасавица – как там ее звать, забыл — придет и скажет: я твоя, Дейл, бери меня.

— Не скажет она этого, Джейни не такая!

— Все они такие, — сказал Теон тоном умудренного опытом человека. – Ну, да что я тебя уговариваю, сам со временем поймешь.

В этот момент Станнис понял, что услышал достаточно. Он отвернулся и тихо ушел, так и не узнав, чем закончились уговоры Дейла. Поймать и наказать малолетних “заговорщиков” не составляло труда, но хотя бы ради Давоса и его сыновей выносить дело на публику не стоило. А вот припугнуть Теона с глазу на глаз не помешало бы. Если рассуждать по справедливости, он один был виноват во всем.

Весь день, оттягивая неизбежный разговор, Станнис против воли думал о том, как рано Теон повзрослел. Его самого в таком возрасте мало интересовали женские прелести. Впрочем, они и сейчас не больно-то влекли, равно как и мужские. Прежде Станнис всерьез раздумывал, не мог ли и он быть таким же испорченным, как Ренли. Время показывало, что сомнения были напрасны — ему и в самом деле никто не был нужен. Не то чтобы это сколько-нибудь огорчало: в понимании Станниса страсть была похожа на темные и душные сны, что снились ему в последнее время. Проще было прожить жизнь, никогда не испытывая подобного. 

Когда наступил вечер, Станнис отправился на поиски Теона: откладывать беседу не имело смысла. Он почти придумал, что и каким тоном скажет, но на душе все равно было тяжело и неспокойно. 

Теон нашелся в саду Эйгона, в высоких зарослях папоротника. Он с видимым удовольствием подставлял лицо робким лучам заходящего солнца, и темные волосы отливали золотом. 

— К вечеру так славно потеплело. Тоже вышли пройтись? — заметив Станниса, Теон мягко улыбнулся. — А я в саду клюкву нашел. Кислятина ужасная, но съедобно. Хотите, милорд?

Огненно-красные ягоды в доверчиво раскрытой ладони сбивали с толку.

— Нет, не хочу, — поколебавшись, Станнис сел рядом, прямо на влажную от вечерней росы траву. Воздух дурманяще пах хвоей и отцветающими дикими розами.

Молчание, тяжелое и давящее, затягивалось.

— Что-то не так? — от клюквенного сока губы Теона блестели. Темные большие глаза смотрели открыто и нагло.

— Я слышал все, о чем ты сегодня говорил с Дейлом и Аллардом, — Станнис решил высказать все прямо. — Еще раз поймаю вас за такими разговорами — отправлю всех троих на конюшню выгребать лошадиное дерьмо. 

— О чем вы? — Теон настолько неумело изобразил непонимание, что это походило на издевательство.

— Дурака-то из себя не строй, — хмыкнул Станнис. — Ты понимаешь, о чем я, можешь глазами своими бесстыжими не хлопать.

На нервном лице Теона мгновенно появилось мрачное и решительное выражение.

— Накажите меня одного, если нужно, — твердо сказал он. — Ребята не виноваты, это я их подговорил. 

— Я уже сказал: сегодня я сделаю вид, что ничего не слышал, — Станнис с мрачным удовлетворением наблюдал за переменой настроений. — Но в следующий раз наказаны будут все.

— Понял вас, — Теон отвел взгляд. Вряд ли ему было на самом деле стыдно, но Станнису нравилось так думать. В том, чтобы мучить Теона, было что-то необъяснимо сладкое и притягательное.

— Что вообще ты в этом находишь? — спросил Станнис, помолчав. — Эти женщины… Они отвратительны.

— Вы ведь женаты, — Теон пожал плечами. — Мне ли вам объяснять, что мужчины находят в женщинах?

— Это другое, — убежденно ответил Станнис. — Это был мой долг — жениться. Однажды это станет и твоим долгом.

— Как это скучно, — Теон встряхнул волосами. — Нет. Так я жить не хочу.

— Это неизбежно, и твои желания здесь роли не играют.

— Кто же меня заставит? Вы?

Теон лукаво посмотрел на Станниса, и тот почувствовал, как к лицу приливает жар. Этот разговор должен был закончиться вовсе не так, не смущением и желанием провалиться сквозь землю от одного лишь не в меру нахального взгляда. 

Происходящее напоминало сон наяву. Станнис на миг представил, как переступит через неловкость и поцелует Теона прямо во влажные губы, и красные ягоды, что тот держит в ладони, рассыплются по земле. Одновременно перед мысленным взором мелькнула и другая картина: Теон медленно опускается на колени перед плахой и неловко подбирает волосы, оголяя беззащитную смуглую шею. 

Это было безумием, и Станнис, кажется, пропустил момент, когда поддался ему.

— Руки липкие, — Теон поморщился и слизнул сок с ладоней. — Вы все же возьмите ягод. Я последние собрал. 

— Нет, — Станнис резко встал на ноги. Голова закружилась, перед глазами замелькали яркие разноцветные пятна. — Не нужно. Просто… — он выдохнул, стараясь выровнять дыхание. — Просто запомни все, что я тебе сказал. Больше ты так легко не отделаешься.

— Я все запомнил, — взгляд у Теона стал непритворно затравленным.

Оставшись один и заперев дверь, Станнис разжал ладонь и обнаружил раздавленные ягоды клюквы. Розоватый сок напоминал кровь, и от этого слишком живого образа подташнивало. 

Станнис решил, что сегодня спать не будет.

***

Ночью разразился шторм. Тряслись стекла, башня ходила ходуном, за окном царил непроглядный мрак, изредка озаряемый ослепительным блеском молний. Станнис с самого детства хорошо засыпал под раскаты грома, и оттого бороться с дремотой было невыносимо сложно. В пятый раз перечитывая одну и ту же строчку из письма Роберта, он был почти готов уснуть прямо за столом кабинета.

“Кончай дурить, Станнис, — писал брат. — Возвращайся, мне нужно с тобой поговорить, пока не стало слишком поздно”.

“Пока не стало слишком поздно” — эти слова не давали Станнису покоя. Роберт всегда был смельчаком, но теперь он явно боялся. Что же могло стать "слишком поздно"? Станнис устало потер переносицу: в последнее время в его жизни появилось чересчур много загадок. Словно в подтверждение этих мыслей за дверью раздались легкие шаги, едва различимые за шумом ветра. Станнис откуда-то знал, кому они принадлежат.

— Кто здесь? — громко спросил он, чтобы убедиться.

Шаги резко стихли.

— Я тебя слышу, Грейджой, — Станнис чувствовал, что не ошибся. — Ты почему не спишь и бродишь по замку? 

Правильнее было бы спросить, отчего его занесло именно в Каменный Барабан: эту башню Станнис считал своей. Но чутье подсказывало, что ответ ему не понравится. 

Дверь скрипнула, и Теон переступил через порог. Он был бледен и словно бы испуган.

— Бессонница, милорд. Вам тоже не спится?

“Нет, просто не хочу видеть сны”.

— У меня остались незаконченные дела, — собственный голос звучал хрипло и незнакомо.

— Вот оно что, — Теон помолчал. — Возможно, вам требуется помощь? Раз уж все равно не сплю.

— Нет, — Станнис покачал головой. — Иди к себе. Если тебе угодно шататься по ночам, делай это не здесь.

— Как прикажете, милорд.

Низко опустив голову, Теон отвернулся, чтобы уйти.

— Постой, — сказал Станнис. Он вдруг почувствовал, что иного повода поговорить откровенно у них не будет. — Скажи, Грейджой… Ты как-то сказал про сны, помнишь? Странные сны.

У Теона было лицо приговоренного к смертной казни:  
— Помню.

— Так что тебе там снится? — как можно более равнодушно спросил Станнис. 

В глазах Теона мелькнул страх:  
— Обязательно об этом говорить?

— До смерти я тебя в них, что ли, пытаю? — Станнис хмыкнул. 

Тишину нарушал только вой ветра.

— Лучше бы так, лучше бы пытали, — заговорил Теон с неожиданным жаром.— Зачем вообще вы спрашиваете? Вы же знаете, вы все знаете.

— Ложь! — выкрикнул Станнис, мало заботясь о том, как выглядит со стороны.

— Разве? — Теон усмехнулся. — Если кто здесь и лжет, то не я. 

За эту усмешку захотелось ударить, но Станнис сдержался. Злиться на правду было глупо: он и в самом деле все знал. А чего не знал, то чувствовал. 

— Ну, пусть так, — Станнис выдохнул, — раз мы оба все знаем, скажи: зачем ты делаешь это со мной? Какова твоя цель? 

Он был уверен: Грейджой начнет отпираться, утверждая, что его вины в происходящем нет, но все вышло совсем не так.

— Я вам не нравлюсь, — голос у Теона был непривычно тихим. — Вы невзлюбили меня в момент, когда увидели, и я просто хотел… Хотел, чтобы вы перестали меня ненавидеть. Я вам говорил уже, мой дядя считал, что у меня есть способности к странным вещам. Иногда у меня выходит сделать так, чтобы меня любили. Сам не знаю, как это получается. 

Станнис прикрыл глаза: неужели все было так просто? Недолюбленный одинокий мальчишка, испуганный и несчастный, захотел, чтобы его полюбили — но добился несколько другого. В мире, где когда-то существовали драконы, подобное не казалось таким уж большим чудом.

— Что ж, в своем невинном стремлении ты немного перестарался, — мрачно сказал Станнис. 

— Я понимаю, — глаза у Теона ярко блестели. — Это случайность, я не хотел этого… поначалу.

— А теперь?

— Теперь хочу, но какая разница? 

Станнис стиснул зубы. Он вспомнил вдруг сегодняшний вечер: яркие, измазанные в соке губы Теона, его внимательный взгляд и ужасное, стыдное желание прикоснуться. Нельзя было поддаваться этому мороку, но, боги, как же хотелось.

Словно бы чувствуя эти сомнения, Теон сделал шаг вперед.

— Зачем я тебе? — беспомощно спросил Станнис. 

Теон ничего не ответил и сделал еще один шаг вперед. Станнис вдруг подумал о том, как приятно будет намотать его длинные волосы на кулак и сильно потянуть. От этих мыслей стало страшно: Теон заставлял желать странных, диких, неправильных вещей. Следовало выставить парня за дверь, но вместо этого Станнис сказал короткое:  
— Не здесь. 

— Я знаю одно место, — шепнул Теон. Он стоял совсем близко, глядя потемневшими глазами. — Там безопасно.

— Бордель?

— Нет, один кабак. Он паршивый, но там не задают вопросов. Встретимся завтра, как стемнеет?

Станнису отчаянно захотелось проснуться. Он представил, как прячется в тени, как ищет дорогу — и от отвращения к себе на душе стало как-то грязно. Впрочем, довольно было самообмана: Станнис знал, что непременно придет. Не сможет удержаться. 

— Я не знаю, что ты себе выдумал, Грейджой…

— Не за _этим_ , — нетерпеливо перебил Теон. — Просто выслушайте меня завтра, о большем я не прошу. То место, о котором я говорю, найти легко: пройти три улицы к западу от порта, у входа стоят две горгульи. Буду ждать вас там.

Станнис молча кивнул. Теон на миг сжал его руку, чуть впиваясь ногтями, а затем торопливо ушел. Шаги у него были бесшумными, точно у призрака.

***

Кабак выглядел паршиво, как Теон и предупреждал. Зато внутри оказалось тепло, и Станнис немного пожалел, что из соображений безопасности не может снять тяжелый от дождевой влаги плащ с широким капюшоном. Капли стекали прямо на липкий и грязный пол, и от приступа брезгливости немного замутило.

Ко всему прочему Станнису казалось, будто за ним непрерывно наблюдают. В замке хватало любопытных: вдруг кому-то приспичило проследить за ним именно сегодня? Поговаривали, что на Драконьем Камне полным-полно потайных ходов, но Станнис никогда не давал себе труда заучить их расположение. Надо признать, это было порядочной глупостью с его стороны. 

— Эй, — кто-то коснулся руки. Станнис нервно дернулся в сторону. К счастью, вокруг было слишком людно и шумно, и никто не заметил странности его поведения.

— Это я, — Теон криво улыбнулся и сжал его запястье, словно утопающий соломинку. На смуглых щеках горел лихорадочный румянец. — Вы все-таки пришли. Пойдемте, я нашел нам место.

Они сели в темном углу, и все равно Станнис не мог избавиться от ощущения слежки. 

— Выпейте вот, — Теон подвинул ему кружку с отвратительно выглядящим пойлом. — Вам надо согреться.

— Я не пью. 

— Выпейте, — в этот момент Станнис понял, что сам Теон уже достаточно набрался. Очевидно, для храбрости.

— Что это? — Станнис принюхался к содержимому кружки.

— Говорят, что эль, но я бы не был так уверен, — Теон пожал плечами. — Они чем-то его разбавляют, чтоб крепче выходило. Ну и хорошо, так быстрее пробирает.

— Ты хотел поговорить, — Станнис сделал вид, что пьет. — Я слушаю.

Теон отвел глаза. Он выглядел так, словно готовился рассказать обо всех своих грехах, тайных и явных. 

— Я хотел признаться вам, милорд.

— И в чем же? — сердце сжалось от дурного и одновременно сладкого предчувствия.

— В том, что я плохой человек, — с пьяной прямотой выпалил Теон. — Испорченный. Знаете, мой отец был рад, когда ваш брат приехал, чтобы забрать меня. Он не говорил об этом, но я видел все в его глазах. 

— Ты выдумываешь, — Станнис нахмурился. От этого странного разговора он сам почувствовал себя пьяным. — Ты его единственный сын. Последний сын.

— Все эти сны и прочее… — Теон, кажется, с трудом понимал, о чем говорит. — Я сам в это не верю. Вернее, не хочу верить. Но как-то раз мы с Ашей, это моя сестра, поругались. Она была старше и сильнее, а я… Я ужасно на нее обиделся, и в тот же день она сильно вывихнула руку. Неудачно упала, с ней такого никогда не случалось, ни до, ни после. А я просто обиделся, понимаете? Обиделся и захотел отомстить.

— Тише, — прошипел Станнис: по счастью, на них пока не оборачивались. — Я понимаю тебя. Продолжай.

— Я плохой человек, — упрямо повторил Теон. — Но мне плевать на это. И я не настолько набрался, как кажется. Жаль. Мне нужно сказать вам одну вещь… Но если я выпью еще, боюсь, меня стошнит. 

Он пристально посмотрел на Станниса и вдруг накрыл его руку своей. Этот жест, доверчивый и интимный, окончательно все спутал. 

— Мы с вами связаны, — еле слышно шепнул Теон, чуть сжимая ладонь. — Вы спрашивали, зачем это все, и вот мой ответ. Мы связаны, и мне от этого страшно… Страшно, но хорошо.

Станнис подумал, что никто и никогда не смотрел на него с такой откровенной жадностью – и это была его последняя разумная мысль. Руки у Теона были ужасно горячими. Вне всякого сомнения, он был пьян, слишком молод, маялся от скуки и одиночества, и в этом крылась причина такого вызывающего поведения. Но все слова превращались в прах от одного прикосновения и пронзительного взгляда. Наверное, между ними и в самом деле была связь. Вернее сказать, недостойная взаимная слабость.

— Там, наверху, есть комнаты, — Теон смотрел в глаза, не отрываясь. — Давайте не будем сегодня возвращаться домой. Я выпил, и если нас застанут… Люди начнут болтать всякое. 

Станнису казалось, что все на них смотрят, но это отчего-то не останавливало. Сейчас Теон не выглядел дерзким и насмешливым, не пытался задеть, даже не улыбался. Он стал вдруг пугающе искренним, пусть и оставаясь вдрызг пьяным.

Теон был заложником, и это давало право делать с ним что угодно. Только убивать пока не полагалось.

От последней мысли во рту стало сухо: она казалась совсем подлой и чуждой. Так, пожалуй, мог бы рассуждать Роберт… Да и он бы не стал. Оставив в стороне стыд и страх, Станнис прямо спросил себя: неужели он готов нарушить все возможные обеты ради того, кто наговорил ему множество пустых глупостей и ничего больше? 

Ответ был очевиден. И дело было совсем не в словах.

— Ты не плохой человек, — сухо сказал Станнис, вставая. – Я плохой человек. Веди меня наверх.

***

Из этой ночи Станнис ясно запомнил только две вещи: бесконечно длинную лестницу наверх и то, как у Теона дрожали руки. Несмотря на всю браваду – дрожали, и кончики пальцев были холодными и влажными. Теон боялся, как и Станнис. Значит, все было по-настоящему.

С каких пор страх стал мерилом искренности, не стоило даже задумываться. 

Едва закрылась дверь, Теон первым полез целоваться, и Станнис не отстранился. Он разрешил себе один поцелуй, долгий и глубокий, это было справедливо, этого хотелось давно, с прошлого вечера, а, может, и еще дольше… Второй же поцелуй был лишним, хоть и желанным до жара внизу живота. 

— Хватит. Перестань, — Станнис схватил Теона за плечи и с силой встряхнул. — Ты пьян. 

— Не так уж и сильно. Пожалуйста, только один раз, я хочу…

Горячие слова били без промаха, и Станнис отступил. Следовало быть честным с собой: дело было вовсе не в темном колдовстве, а в том, как сладко пахла кожа Теона. Его распущенные волосы приятно щекотали лицо, и Станнис запустил в них пальцы, чуть оттягивая.

Губы у Теона были горячими и влажными, целовался он умело, и это вызывало смутную ревность, смешанную с брезгливостью. Неизвестно ведь, сколько раз тот посещал бордели и с кем там совокуплялся.

— Довольно, — отстраниться было неимоверно сложно. — Послушай меня, Гр… Теон. Послушай внимательно. Ты пьян. Тебе надо выспаться. Без меня, — Станнис безотчетно погладил того по плечу. — Нам не нужно продолжать. Дай мне уйти. Пожалуйста.

— Не уходи, — Теон вдруг опустился на колени и с отчаянием посмотрел снизу вверх. – Что мне сделать, чтобы ты остался?

Станнис прикрыл глаза: подвинувшись ближе, Теон уткнулся ему в пах, и все попытки скрыть возбуждение стали бессмысленными. Сердце застучало так быстро, что стало трудно дышать. 

— Зачем я тебе нужен? — Станнис не помнил, в который раз задавал этот вопрос. 

— Неужели одного того, что нужен, мало? — голос Теона звучал до странного горько. 

— Да как вообще я могу быть нужным, это бред, глупость, не бывает так, — прошептал Станнис, и эти короткие рубленые фразы были, пожалуй, самым искренним из того, что он когда-либо говорил вслух. — Поднимись, не надо этого.

Пошатываясь, Теон встал на ноги. На его щеках пылал румянец, и Станнису на миг стало все равно, чего на самом деле от него хотят и что будет завтра. На один только миг, но этого вполне хватило. Он сам поцеловал Теона, так крепко, словно это был последний раз. Пульс стучал в висках, и охвативший азарт был сравним с горячкой боя — с той лишь разницей, что в бою Станнис был не в пример опытнее. 

— Я не знаю… Не знаю, что полагается дальше делать, — выдохнул он, пряча глаза. — То есть, знаю, но…

— Это ничего, — Теон облизнул раскрасневшиеся губы. — Я сам все сделаю. 

Даже спустя годы от воспоминаний о дальнейшем хотелось провалиться сквозь землю. Но тогда Станнис без малейшей неловкости позволил раздеть и уложить себя на узкую скрипучую кровать. Теон целовал его снова, в губы, в шею, в плечи. Кажется, он шептал при этом что-то, и неразборчивые слова были похожи на заклинания. 

Когда прохладная ладонь скользнула по животу и ниже, Станнис почувствовал себя беззащитным. Сейчас Теон мог бы легко убить его, и более позорную смерть сложно было себе представить. Но со следующим же прикосновением, робким по сравнению с поцелуями, этот нелепый страх исчез, и во всем мире остался один только Теон, его подрагивающие пальцы и темные голодные глаза. 

Потом, разумеется, стало стыдно за испачканные простыни и слишком громкий стон, но Теон лишь отмахнулся. Сонно улыбнувшись, он лег рядом, положил голову на плечо и почти сразу задремал. 

Станнис же не сомкнул глаз до самого утра. Едва забрезжил рассвет, он тихо встал с неудобной кровати, оделся и ушел. Возвращаться вместе им определенно не стоило — как и смотреть друг другу в глаза после всего, что было.

Некоторое время Станнис надеялся, что на этом все закончится: и сны, и неестественное, неправильное влечение. Разумеется, он ошибся. Через день все повторилось, и назвать это случайностью язык не поворачивался.

***

События следующих месяцев до того перепутались между собой, что Станнис потерял счет времени. Дни тянулись бесконечно долго, зато ночи были коротки. Сны больше не снились — на них не оставалось времени. Казалось, Теон обладал способностью занимать собой каждый час. Днем он изображал примерного послушного ученика, по ночам же был удивительно настойчив. Вещи, которыми они занимались, казались Станнису неприемлемыми и порой отвратительными — и все же они ему нравились. Скрыть это не получалось, и оттого на душе было гадко. Станнис никогда не считал себя по-настоящему плохим человеком, но, кажется, был таковым. Хороший человек никогда бы не увлекся существом своего пола, не стал бы с наслаждением оставлять синяки на чужом теле, не позволил бы бесстыдно ласкать себя языком в той же спальне, где исполнял супружеский долг с законной женой.

Хороший человек сумел бы обуздать свои желания и ни за что бы не прикоснулся к Теону.

Станнис понимал, что пора остановиться, пока не стало слишком поздно — и не мог. Не мог под любым предлогом отослать Теона куда подальше, не мог перестать смотреть на него.

Кажется, именно взгляды и выдали их.

— Не мое это дело, но вы так запутались, милорд. Тяжко это видеть, — сказал Давос во время особенно длинной паузы в разговоре, и в его глазах мелькнула жалость. Спрашивать, о чем речь, было унизительно и глупо.

— Запутался, да. Как никогда в жизни, — признался Станнис и спросил, боясь услышать ответ:  
— Что, разочаровался во мне?

— Нет, — Давос покачал головой. — У меня нет права судить вас, милорд, да если б оно и было, все равно бы не стал.

Станнис посмотрел на него недоверчиво: сам он безжалостно осуждал себя и ждал подобного от других. Но все же, как ни странно, он чувствовал облегчение, разделив свою тайну.

— Думаешь, он заколдовал меня? — поинтересовался Станнис так, словно речь шла не о нем. — Как та девчонка-перевертыш из байки, что ты рассказывал.

— Кто знает, — Давос помолчал. — Но как бы оно ни было, вы не позволите утащить себя на дно.

— Не позволю, — повторил Станнис, точно пытаясь убедить себя в этом. 

Роберт тем временем прислал еще несколько писем, тревожных и странных. Станнис не ответил ни на одно: раз в жизни он имел право поступить так, как хочется. Брат попортил ему достаточно крови, пусть теперь расхлебывает все сам, большой беды не случится.

Так думал Станнис до того дня, как получил очередное письмо, вдвое длиннее предыдущих. 

— Король требует к себе? — Теон заглянул ему за плечо. Последнее время прогнать наглеца из кабинета было непросто: он делал все, чтобы остаться, и сопротивляться не выходило. 

— Требует, да, — Станнис быстро сложил письмо. — Будь добр, принеси мне “Семиконечную Звезду”, первую книгу.

— Что за внезапная тяга к благочестивому чтению? — Теон издевательски хмыкнул.

— Побыстрее. 

На этот раз король называл Станниса братом и не требовал, а многословно просил вернуться. Но главное скрывалось в приписке к письму. Она была написана _их_ шифром. Вернее сказать, шифр придумал Станнис, а Роберт неожиданно заинтересовался и решил разобраться. Кто знал, что эта детская забава однажды пригодится. 

С трудом вспомнив, какой порядок шифровки они с братом признали самым надежным, Станнис открыл книгу и медленно, буква за буквой, написал следующее: “Джон Аррен объяснит тебе все, если я не успею. Не вини себя в том, что случится”. Он поморщился: час от часу было не легче. Что за нелепую игру затеял Роберт и, главное, за что Станнису полагалось себя винить? 

— Ты уедешь? – Теон бесцеремонно уселся на краешек стола. 

— Нет, — раздраженно бросил Станнис. — Не думаю, что буду там уместен.

Роберт и прежде любил дергать его по всяким пустякам. На этот раз следовало проявить твердость: если так нужно, пусть сам приезжает. 

— К слову о благочестии: сегодня на площади я видел красных жрецов, — поделился Теон. Он старательно пытался отвлечь Станниса от мрачных мыслей, но сейчас это было бесполезно. 

— Неужели? Раньше их тут не было.

— Говорят, они только вчера приплыли, — помолчав, Теон ни с того ни с сего спросил:  
— Как думаешь, я бы смог увидеть будущее в огне?

— Зачем оно тебе? — удивился Станнис. Он подумал вскользь, что так и не узнал, видел ли Теон во сне темницу и себя, прикованного к стене. 

— Просто интересно. Вдруг увижу что-нибудь хорошее.

— А если плохое?

— Тогда я просто забуду и не стану в это верить, — Теон легкомысленно пожал плечами.

— Как у тебя все просто, — буркнул Станнис, против воли чувствуя, что злость на брата куда-то улетучилась.

— Да, у меня все просто. Должен же кто-то мешать тебе усложнять все подряд и впадать в уныние, — вкрадчиво шепнул Теон. — Мне кажется, за такое я заслужил поцелуй, что скажешь?

Скрип двери и тихое “Не здесь!” раздались одновременно. 

На пороге стояла Селиса. Судя по испуганному и оскорбленному выражению лица, она видела достаточно и сделала правильные выводы.

***

В покоях Селисы было темно и сыро, и от этого промозглого холода не спасал даже горящий камин.

— Я чувствовала это. Просто не знала, как проверить, — ее голос был тихим и надтреснутым. 

Станнис не знал, что полагается говорить в таких случаях. Лгать и выкручиваться не хотелось, но и рассказывать о своем преступлении прямо было невыносимо тяжело. К тому же в глубине души, вопреки всем доводам рассудка, Станнис не считал случившееся преступлением. 

— Послушай, — начал он, — я признаю, что виноват, и…

— Нет, Станнис, — кажется, Селиса впервые осмелилась его перебить, да еще и назвала по имени. — Это ты послушай меня, хотя бы раз в жизни. Я полагала, что дело во мне, — ее тонкие губы дрогнули. — Думала, что я нехороша для тебя, и оттого ты меня не любишь… Мне жаль Теона. Почему ты выбрал его, он же совсем ребенок!

От подобных предположений Станниса почти физически затошнило:  
— Боги, неужели ты думаешь, что это я…

— Я не знаю, что мне думать, — Селиса покачала головой. — Кажется, любая женщина на моем месте оказалась бы недостаточно хорошей.

Несмотря на всю гнусность ситуации, Станнис никогда прежде не видел свою жену более живой — и впервые в жизни ему стало жаль, что они не потрудились узнать и понять друг друга. Теперь, наверное, и пытаться было поздно.

— Все не так, — сказал Станнис, ненавидя себя за эту необходимую ложь. — Ты… Я прошу меня простить. 

— Я тебе не верю. Ни одному твоему слову. 

Селиса не плакала, но ее короткие светлые ресницы были мокрыми от слез. Станнис скривился: он всегда считал себя лучше Роберта уже тем, что не бесчестит свою жену. Теперь же выходило, будто в их семье хуже Станниса не было преступника.

— За своими играми ты совсем забыл про нашу дочь, — Селиса смотрела на него как на пустое место. — Мог бы зайти и посмотреть на нее, если смелости хватит.

Эти жестокие и правдивые слова стали последней каплей.

— Замолчи сейчас же, — Станниса затрясло от злости. — Ты сказала достаточно, женщина.

Как ни странно, грубость подействовала: на лице Селисы вновь появилось привычное затравленное выражение.

— Как прикажете, милорд, — она поклонилась. — С вашего позволения, я пойду. И, да, — она замерла на пороге, — надеюсь, вы не против того, что наш замок посетит жрица Владыки Света. Мне понравились ее проповеди.

— Не против, — отказывать в такой мелочи после всего, что было, казалось подлостью.

— Вам бы тоже стоило послушать эти проповеди, милорд, — Селиса сухо улыбнулась и ушла. 

На следующий день в замке появилась жрица в красном и несколько ее помощников. Станнис не запомнил их имен, хотя они были представлены друг другу по всем правилам. Время словно остановилось, и сон, в котором он жил много месяцев, становился похожим на смерть. С Теоном они старались не пересекаться чаще необходимого: обоим было ясно, что после случившегося любая близость между ними под запретом. Станнис знал, что скучать по такому неправильно и отвратительно, и все равно тосковал по поцелуям и прикосновениям к гладкой смуглой коже. Он боялся, что однажды не сдержится и придет к Теону сам. Несомненно, тогда все начнется снова и закончится хуже, чем истории об утащенных нечистью смертных.

Но страх оказался напрасным: случилось нечто, перевернувшее все с ног на голову.

***

Джон Аррен сильно изменился за прошедшие годы: постарел, одряхлел и как будто уменьшился в росте. Ходил он медленно, с явным трудом, однако спина у него все еще была прямая.

— Чем обязан вашему визиту, милорд? — несмотря на смутное предупреждение брата, Станнис не ожидал увидеть этого человека на Драконьем камне.

Аррен внимательно посмотрел на него и негромко сказал:  
— Я привез вам черные вести. Ваш брат Роберт мертв, — он сглотнул и продолжил, — пока это держат в тайне, но скоро скрывать станет невозможно. У Роберта осталось одно незаконченное дело, имеющее к вам касательство. Соберите тех, кому доверяете, и я изложу суть. 

Станнис почувствовал, как земля уходит у него из-под ног. Они с Робертом никогда не были особенно дружны, но сейчас это казалось неважным. Несмотря ни на что, Роберт оставался его братом и королем, он не мог так просто уйти. 

— Как это случилось? — только и спросил Станнис, незаметно опершись на стол побелевшими пальцами. 

— На охоте. Его задрал кабан, — коротко ответил Аррен. — Но, поверьте, сейчас это совершенно неважно. Горевать будем после.

Станнис запомнил Аррена совершенно другим — добрым, немного рассеянным пожилым человеком. Сейчас же перед ним был орел, готовый растерзать жертву.

— Что ж, будь по-вашему.

В целом замке Станнис мог доверять только Давосу, и потому послал за ним первым. Вторым он пригласил Теона: тот в общих чертах знал о письмах, что писал Роберт, и было бы справедливо раскрыть ему всю историю. Так, по крайней мере, Станнис объяснил это решение себе самому. 

Дело было вовсе не в том, что рядом с Теоном он отчего-то чувствовал себя сильнее.

***

— Грейджой, — Аррен смерил вошедшего неприязненным взглядом. — Сын Бейлона.

Теон хмуро смотрел в сторону и ничего не говорил. Станнис почувствовал во рту мерзкий кислый привкус. 

— Он мой воспитанник, — эти слова звучали жалко. — И я ему полностью доверяю. 

— Воля ваша. Особенных секретов я все равно не расскажу. 

Джон Аррен говорил коротко и деловито, но от его слов голова шла кругом. Согласно им выходило, что дети короля, Джоффри, Мирцелла и Томмен, были плодом инцеста между королевой и ее братом. Каким-то образом Роберту удалось докопаться до правды и даже найти доказательства, но его внезапная смерть все смешала и перепутала.

— Сейчас всем заправляет Тайвин Ланнистер, и искать справедливости законными путями бессмысленно. Нам нужна маленькая победоносная война, — Аррен помолчал. — Справитесь?

— Безусловно, если это необходимо, — холодно ответил Станнис, мысленно прикидывая варианты. Собственный гарнизон у него был небольшой, и с ним одним на победу рассчитывать не приходилось.

— На вашей стороне будет Север, — продолжил Аррен. — Нед Старк пока что не знает всего, но, вне всякого сомнения, поможет. Уговоры вашего младшего брата кажутся мне более сложной задачей: он не в восторге от идеи, что вы станете королем, и вряд ли окажет поддержку. Прямо скажем, и я не в восторге. Но такова была воля Роберта, и я ее исполню. 

Плохо скрываемая неприязнь Аррена оскорбляла: как будто Станнис когда-либо жаждал подобной власти! Видят боги, он никогда не хотел становиться королем, но других, достойных нести это бремя, не было. Он попытался представить, что творилось в голове у Роберта, когда он, пусть и неофициально, назначил нелюбимого младшего брата своим наследником. Наверное, был в отчаянии — а может, просто понял наконец-то, что они никогда не были врагами. 

— Почему вы не уберегли Роберта? — тихо спросил Станнис. — Почему позволили убить? — в том, что смерть на охоте была постановочной, сомнений не оставалось. — Он писал мне… Писал о своих предчувствиях.

— И вы не приехали к нему, — Аррен нахмурился. Кажется, в этом и крылась причина столь явной недоброжелательности.

— Вы были рядом и ничего не смогли сделать, — парировал Станнис, забыв об учтивости. — Вы были ему как отец и все равно не уберегли.

“Отец, которого у меня не было”.

— Роберт уже давно меня не слушался, — вся решимость слетела с Аррена, и он вдруг стал обыкновенным стариком, потерявшим сына. — Я предупреждал, что за каждым его шагом следят, но плевать он хотел на осторожность! Следующим должен был умереть я, но вовремя уехал. Смерть не пугает меня, — он помолчал и снова заговорил уверенно, — но у меня осталось незаконченное дело. Довольно искать виноватых, милорд. У всех нас достаточно работы.

В повисшей тишине звонкий голос Теона прозвучал слишком громко:  
— Железные острова тоже выступят на вашей стороне, милорд. Если дело все же дойдет до войны. 

— Исключено, — отрезал Аррен. — Железнорожденные — разбойники, все до одного. Их не заставить подчиняться.

— Держите себя в руках, милорд, — недовольно проговорил Станнис. — Каким же образом ты это устроишь? — спросил он, стараясь не выдать своего волнения. 

— Мой отец упрям, но прислушается к своему наследнику. Я уговорю его, — кажется, Теон и правда верил в сказанное. — Раз ваш… Раз король мертв, вы можете меня отпустить, милорд, — он посмотрел на Станниса долгим взглядом. — На Железных островах от меня будет больше толку. 

“Глупости, — Станнис чуть ли не зарычал. — У тебя ничего не выйдет. Это просто повод уйти, но я не позволю, не отпущу тебя”.

— Любезно с твоей стороны, — сухо сказал он вслух. 

— Что вы, я обязан вам слишком многим, — Теон улыбался так, что сердце щемило.

— Прошу прощения, что прерываю вас, — лицо Аррена выражало глубокое неодобрение, — но Грейджою следует оставаться под присмотром. Железнорожденные могут доставить немало хлопот, и ваш заложник — единственное, что удерживает их от нового восстания.

— Вы плохо знаете моего отца: если он захочет взбунтоваться снова, моя возможная смерть его не остановит, — небрежно парировал Теон, точно забыв, с кем разговаривает. — Другое дело, если мне дадут возможность поговорить с ним. 

— И что же ты скажешь своему отцу, мальчик? — Аррен снисходительно посмотрел на него.

— С каких это пор я должен отчитываться перед вами? — Теон злобно прищурился. — Я подчиняюсь приказам только одного человека, — он искоса посмотрел на Станниса, — и ничьим больше. 

— Следи за языком, Грейджой! — рявкнул тот. Быстрота, с которой Теон и Джон Аррен сцепились между собой, оказалась неприятной неожиданностью. 

— Если мне будет дозволено высказаться... Мне кажется, Теона стоит отпустить, милорд, — в разговор неожиданно вступил Давос. — Он, конечно, слишком молод, но зато настроен решительно. Силы нам потребуются, и неважно, кому они принадлежат. Помощь, как известно, может прийти с самой неожиданной стороны.

Станнис вполне понимал, почему тот предложил подобное: Теона надо было отпустить, ведь невозможно бесконечно удерживать его рядом с собой. Аррен повидал достаточно, чтобы рано или поздно обо всем догадаться. Да и не только в нем было дело: никто не должен сомневаться в репутации Станниса. И если ради этого придется навсегда отказаться от любых привязанностей и слабостей, так тому и быть. 

И все это было мучительно. Станнис чувствовал, будто собственными руками отрывает от своего сердца кусок. 

— Кого вы слушаете? — Аррен презрительно поджал губы. — Бесправного заложника и контрабандиста? Роберту следовало подумать дважды, прежде чем назначать вас своим наследником. 

Эти откровенно грубые слова стали последней каплей: от ярости закружилась голова. Станнис не помнил, когда в последний раз настолько сильно выходил из себя. Аррен не имел никакого права оскорблять человека в сотни раз достойнее себя, и только за это следовало наказать его. 

— Вы очень, очень сильно забываетесь, — Станнис саданул кулаком по столу. — Не вам оспаривать волю моего брата и сомневаться в его решении. Сдается мне, я справлюсь и без вашей помощи. Еще одно слово в таком духе — и вы отправитесь туда, откуда приплыли. 

Вопреки ожиданиям, Аррен вдруг улыбнулся:  
— Сейчас вы похожи на Роберта, милорд. Он тоже ненавидел, когда с ним спорят, и даже будучи неправым, стоял на своем до последнего. 

— С той лишь разницей, что я прав, — спокойно сказал Станнис, кое-как справившись с приступом гнева. — А сейчас вы немедленно извинитесь перед сиром Давосом, а заодно и перед Грейджоем, за свою неучтивость. 

Улыбка Аррена померкла:  
— Вы уверены, что...

— Считайте, что это приказ от вашего короля. Я жду. 

— Ну, что ж, — Аррен неохотно посмотрел на Давоса, затем перевел взгляд на Теона. — Я приношу свои извинения. Это была грубость, недостойная лорда. 

— Все в порядке, я не держу на вас зла, — отозвался Давос. — Слова — ветер. 

Теон же лишь коротко кивнул, принимая извинения. 

— Однако относительно Грейджоя мое мнение остаетс прежним, — непреклонно прибавил Аррен. — Ему не стоит возвращаться на Железные острова, это не кончится добром. 

— Увы, нас трое против вас, — Станнис надеялся, что его голос не звучит мстительно. — Значит, дело решенное. Отправишься завтра же, Грейджой. Нужно торопиться.

— Как прикажете, — Теон отвернулся и смотрел теперь на собственные руки, не отрываясь.

Станнис вдруг почувствовал, что совершил огромную, непоправимую ошибку.

***

Теон пришел под утро, когда небо уже порозовело, а на горизонте появились робкие солнечные лучи. Станнис отчего-то знал, что тот появится, и все же боялся не увидеть его в последний раз.

— Сказал твоей охране, что ты сам велел мне явиться, — сообщил Теон вместо приветствия. — Поверили почему-то.

— Зачем ты здесь? – спросил Станнис. Он не спал всю ночь, даже не ложился толком, и мысли в голове казались тяжелыми и неповоротливыми. 

— Не мог уснуть, — поколебавшись, Теон подошел к кровати и сел на край, рядом со Станнисом. 

— Ты зря пришел. Не дело, если тебя заметит Аррен или кто-то из его людей, — тот покачал головой.

Теон недовольно поморщился:  
— Какая разница, через несколько часов меня здесь не будет. Никто и ничего не докажет. 

— Но ты вернешься, — утвердительно проговорил Станнис.

— Вернусь.

Говорить было не о чем: между ними не было ничего достойного воспоминаний. Ничего из того, что можно было сказать друг другу без стыда и неловкости. 

— Вот, возьми на память, — Теон протянул Станнису блестящую пуговицу с гербом Грейджоев. – С нового плаща оторвалась. 

— Могу себе представить этот плащ, — он повертел “подарок” в руках. – Ты зря так разоделся. Твой отец вряд ли оценит. Уже решил, что скажешь ему?

— Есть несколько задумок. Посмотрю, как будет складываться разговор, — в глазах Теона появилось упрямое выражение. Кто знает, подумалось Станнису, вдруг у мальчишки и правда все получится. Эта мысль была безумной, но оттого не менее соблазнительной.

Теон растолковал молчание по-своему: он порывисто подался вперед и поцеловал Станниса в губы. Тот мгновенно отстранился и резким движением вытер рот. Хватит с него этих мерзостей.

— Послушай, я… 

— Молчи, — поспешно перебил Станнис. — Не надо ничего говорить.

— Я просто хотел сказать, чтобы ты не сомневался во мне, — тихо закончил Теон. — Ничего больше.

“Не могу не сомневаться”, — Станнису стоило большого труда не сказать это вслух.

За окном было уже совсем светло.

— Мне пора, — Теон неохотно поднялся. — Придешь меня проводить?

— Не думаю, что это уместно, — ответил Станнис и тут же пожалел о своих холодных словах.

— Действительно, — Теон скорчил издевательскую гримасу. — Из всего того, что мы делали, проводы — самое неуместное, и в самом деле. Ты просто трус.

Это оскорбление казалось вполне заслуженным. По крайней мере, ответить на него было нечего.  
— Не дерзи, — только и сказал Станнис. — И перестань уже об этом вспоминать. Больше подобного не повторится.

Теон посмотрел на него раненым и одновременно разочарованным взглядом.  
— Что ж, как знаешь, — тихо проговорил он. — Счастливо оставаться.

Дверь закрылась, и в комнате будто стало темнее.

***

Станнис смотрел на проводы Теона из окна. Несмотря на насмешливый вредный характер, в замке мальчишку любили, и происходящее рисковало затянуться до вечера. Даже Селиса обняла Теона на прощание: видно, сочла ни в чем не виноватой жертвой чужой похоти. Отчего-то сейчас это даже не казалось оскорбительным.

Наконец, последние слова были сказаны, и Теон вышел за ворота замка.

Подумав, Станнис решил проследить за отплытием с берега: эту слабость, самую последнюю, можно было себе позволить. Он знал место, откуда открывался превосходный вид на море, и проследовал туда. 

Когда темные паруса превратились в черные точки на горизонте, Станнис почувствовал себя свободным. Свободным — и совершенно пустым. Солнце играло на водной глади, совсем как в старых снах, где неведомая сила безжалостно тянула на дно.

Правдивыми оказались те сны.

Станнис сжал в кармане пуговицу: следовало бы выбросить ее в море, но не сегодня, определенно не сегодня. 

— Теон Грейджой не вернется к вам, — раздался вкрадчивый голос за его правым плечом. — Я видела это в пламени.

— Мне не нужно пламя, чтобы это знать, — ответил Станнис, нехотя обернувшись: перед ним стояла красная жрица, любимица Селисы. Вспомнилось вдруг, что Роберт умер почти сразу после ее появления в замке… Но это определенно было всего лишь невинным совпадением.

Окинув ее недовольным взглядом, Станнис снова начал разглядывать теперь уже пустой горизонт. 

— Хуже, чем не вернется, — упорно продолжала та. — Теон предаст вас. Ударит в спину в тот момент, когда вы менее всего будете это ожидать.

— И к этому я тоже готов, — солгал Станнис. Он снова вспомнил темницу из своего сна, изуродованное тело Теона, и от неизбежности такого будущего голову словно сжало тисками.

Нет, к подобному Станнис не хотел быть готовым. 

— Тогда отчего же вы его отпустили? — в голосе жрицы послышалось искреннее любопытство.

Бросив прощальный взгляд на море, Станнис отвернулся.

— Наверное, пришло время просыпаться. 

Он никогда не любил долгие проводы. 

Особенно те, после которых не суждены встречи.


End file.
